Vocaloid High
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: Miku Harem Vocaloids Go to school, don't worry no yuri..if you don't like yuri. Rating may change depending on where the plot takes me. Oh there will be a yaoi ship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh..seems like me.. 'Yaoi-Chan' is going to write a normal fanfic for once..that's not yaoi...maybe i'll still bit of yaoi in it thought *smirk smirk*

Thought, I'll probably be more updated on this fanfic than my other ones, because the other ones have yaoi in it, so like if one of my parents walk in while I'm writing really lemon-ish fanfics, i'm busted.

* * *

 _ **Ring, Ring. Ring**_

 _Nnn...no.._ Miku groaned, then she heard her older brother yell.

"Miku! WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Mikuo yelled.

"Oh.. EH?!" she quickly got up and put on her uniform, then ran downstairs and grabbed a leek, and ran along her brother to school.

Oh, the siblings made it in time, way earlier too, they didn't want to make bad impression on the first day of the second year and first year. While Miku was walking around the school for the first time, she bumped into a beautiful girl with beautiful pink hair.

''Gomene-" Miku looked up to see who it was, then saw a familiar face, Then Miku yelled, "LU-CHAN!" and hugged Luka.

"Miku!" Luka hugged back.

"Who's that? Luka are you okay?" a pink haired man came over to the two girls.

"Lu-Kun!" Miku smiled and went over to him to hug him.

"Miku!" Luki snuggled Miku.

"Oi, oi, Luki don't get too close to my sister." Mikuo came over, smiling.

The Megurine and Hatsune family have known each other since the age of 4 and 5, so the four of them have a very close relationship. Luki and Mikuo were both 17 and Luka and Miku were both freshmen starting Vocaloid High, a school based on the music industry.

Luka smiled, "Guess who else is here~"

"Hm?" Miku tiled her head.

The Sakine siblings walked over, along with three other people that looked alike, or the Shion brother, the male part of the huge Shion family.

"Yo!" Meiko smiled and waved at the Hatsunes and Megurines.

"Long time no see, Luka, Miku" Meito said.

"Mei-Chan! Mei-Kun!" Miku ran up to them.

Then Miku noticed the three of the Shion siblings.

"Etto...you guys are..?"

"The Shions." Meiko said. "They're our cousins."

"They have tons of siblings, by tons, I mean TONS." Meiko shouted.

The blue of the three were interested in Miku, he thought she was the perfect one, or love at first sight.

"Hi, I'm Kaito."

"Hai! I'm Hatsune Miku!"

"Hi, Hatsune-San"

"Miku, Please" Miku said.

"Hi, Miku." Kaito said.

"I'm Akaito." the red one said.

"Taito..." the dark purple one whispered.

"Hm? I couldn't heard that, um..louder please?" Miku requested.

"Tai..to..."

"Once more?"

"T-Taito!"

"Ah.. so..Tai-Kun?"Miku said. "Nice to meet you, Kai-Kun, Akai-Kun, and Tai-Kun" Miku smiled cheerfully.

The three were mentally blushing and screaming in their thoughts all in love at first sight..? _The way that she so quickly made up a nickname for me was so cute.._ the three thought.

"Let's go see whose classes we're in okay?" Mikuo said.

"Yeah!" Miku said.

All of them agree to check what classes they were in.

 **In Class A-1**

 **Hiyama Kiyoteru's Class**

 **Kagamine Len**

 **Kagamine Rin**

 **Megurine Luka**

 **Sakine Meiko**

 **Shion Kaito**

 **Shion Akaito**

 **Shion Taito**

 **Kagamine Rinto**

 **Kagamine Lenka**

 **Kasane Teto**

 **Hatsune Miku**

 **Akita Neru**

 **Akita Nero**

 **Ueki-loid**

 **V4 Flower**

 **Kamui Gakupo**

 **Megpoid Gumi**

 **SF-A2 Miki**

 **SF-A2 Mikio**

 **Lily**

 **Lilio**

 **Kaai Yuki**

 **Kaai Yukio**

 **Nekomura Iroha**

 **Nekomura Iroki**

 **In Cl** **ass B-1**

 **Leon's Class**

 **Gacha** **oid Ryuuto**

 **Gachapoid Ryuuka**

 **Hibiki Lui**

 **Oliver**

 **Oliveka**

 **Yuzuki Yukari**

 **Yuzuki Yukako**

 **Kasane Ted**

 **Narcisso Constantine**

 **In Class C-1**

 **Lola's Class**

 **Galaki**

 **Akuko Yamine**

 **Yowane Haku**

 **Yowane Hakuo**

 **Luna Amane**

 **Naoko Shigure**

 **In Class D-1**

 **Sweet Ann's Class**

 **Flower**

 **Aku Yamine**

 **Honne Dell**

 **Narcissa Constantine**

 **Honne Dellko**

 **Lune Amane**

 **MAIKA**

 **ONA**

 **Tohoku Zunko**

 **In Class A-2**

 **Hiyama Kiyoteka's Class**

 **Sonika**

 **Sonik** **i**

 **Hatsune Mikuo**

 **Megurine Luki**

 **Kamui Gakuko**

 **Shion Kaiko**

 **Shion Akaiko**

 **Shion Taiko**

 **Clara**

 **Sakine Meito**

 **In Class B-2**

 **VY1 Mizki's Class**

 **VY2 Yuumako**

 **Mew**

 **Mewki**

 **Ring Suzune**

 **Mayuki**

 **Big Al**

 **Bruno**

 **Avanna**

 **Claro**

 **Nao Shigure**

 **In Class C-2**

 **VY1 Mizko's** **Class**

 **Ring Suzuneki**

 **Utatane Piko**

 **In Class D-2**

 **Utatane Piki**

 **In Class A-3**

 **Tone Rion**

 **Tone Rionki**

 **Mayu**

 **IO**

 **In Class B-3**

 **Aoke Lapis**

 **Luo Tianyou**

 **Toniko**

 **In Class C-3**

 **Miriam's Class**

 **Akikoloid-Kun**

 **Usee**

 **Primo**

 **Megpoid Gumo**

 **CUL**

 **CULO**

 **Galaco**

 **VY2 Yuuma**

 **Brunoko**

 **Clara**

 **YOHIOloid**

 **YUU**

 **Merli**

 **Anon**

 **Kanon**

 **In Class D-3**

 **Miroam's Class**

 **Akikoloid-Chan**

 **Aoki Lapis**

 **IA**

 **Seeu**

 **Luo Tianyi**

 **Prima**

 **Tonio**

 **Big Ala**

 **KYO**

 **WIL**

 **Yan He**

* * *

"Mei-Chan! Lu-Chan! We're in the same class! Yay~!" Miku smiled.

"Seems like we're in the same class again." Mikuo said to Meito and Luki.

Not very long after the Megurine and Hatsune family were together, the Sakine family joined them.

 **Ding..dong..ding..dong**

"UWAAAA! THE BELL LU-CHAN!MEI-CHAN!" Miku yelled, soon they ran towards the classroom.

Luka and Meiko got in on time, but as Miku was about to jump into the classroom, she fell on top of a hot pinked hair guy with glasses.

"G-gomene-.." She looked up.

"Ah...my head- Oh..um it's fine."

"Um..You two are going in the classroom or not? Kiyoteru asked.

"Ah! Yes! Sensei.." Miku quickly walked in.

"Well...there are three seats left, you two sit there." Kiyoteru said.

In front of Miku was Akaito, behind Miku was Taito, next to Miku on the right was Luka, and next to Miku on the left was Ted. Kaito started thinking if only he sat in Ted's place instead. ..BUT there was another seat open really close to Miku's. Kaito was about to change his seat when a blond barged in.

"AH! I'M SORRY I'M LATEEEEE" the blonde screamed.

"Pff..Len" three other blondes laughed at him.

"I..uhh suppose you're Len Kagamine..?" Kiyoteru said.

"Y-ye- N-no..! I-I Mean- Y-yes.." Len went to the open seat while his siblings smirked at him and giggled.

 _SHIT!_ Kaito cursed to Len even more.

* * *

So how was it? Should I add more vocaloids? Reviews please~ Miku harem


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay~! Chapter Two~ Is here! About the review from miku fan, yes I also really like miku harems too~ many people don't agree, but's it fun to see the different miku ships~ also a reminder, Gakupo and Kiyoteru won't be part of the harem as for it'll be Meiko x Kiyoteru and Luka x Gakupo. Mikuo won't be in the harem either, but..! He'll be that one over protective brother, that goes with one the female shion siblings at the end.

* * *

"Okay, Everyone your first homework assignment is to write a song with a partner, the best song gets to make it a mini drama about 1-3 episodes." Kiyoteru-Sensei said. "Okay, bye everyone, have a nice day." Then the bell rang.

"Ne. ne wasn't Kiyoteru-Sensei pretty cute?" Meiko walked over to Luka and Miku.

"Eh..?" they both looked shocked.

"A-anyways, who's going to be your partner? I'm going to be partners with Lu-Chan." Miku said.

"Hm...maybe Kaito...since he's a loner, LOL" Meiko laughed.

"OI!" Kaito yelled at Meiko from behind. "I heard that!"

The three girls laughed. Kaito walked over to the girls, "Have you guys decided who's going to be your partner?" he asked, he said you guys as in more than one person, but Luka and Meiko knew that he was directing the question to Miku.

"I'm going to be partners with Miku." Luka said, smirking at Kaito.

"Yep!" Miku said cheerfully. "Lu-Chan's coming over after school with me to write the song."

"Miku!" Mikuo yelled running over to them. "Are your guy's assignment to write a song too?"

"Yeah" Meiko said.

"I met this girl named Kaiko, we're going to do our assignment together."

"Ohhhh~" Miku and Luka teased Mikuo.

"S-shut up.." Mikuo said blushing

"Kaiko? That's my sister." Kaito said with a blank face.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, told you the Shion family's BIG." Meiko walked over. "I'm going to do my assignment by myself, I asked Sensei if I could, and she said okay."

"Pff, loner." Miku laughed.

"You little-" Meito laughed.

Meiko put her arm around Kaito, "I'm doing my assignment with Kaito" Meiko grinned.

"When did I-"

Meiko winked at Kaito, giving him the signal _You like Miku, right? I'll help you to get to like you~_ Kaito blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm doing it with Meiko.."

"Hey guys! I have someone to introduce you to!" Luki yelled, pulling a girl with purple hair from behind. "This is Gakuko Kamui!"

"Konichiwa, I'm Gakuko Kamui, Gakupo Kamui's older sister."

"Luki's new girlfriend." Meito teased.

"Be quiet! I know you have your eyes on Kiyoteka-Sensei!" Luki yelled back.

"Really? Isn't that Kiyoteru-Sensei's twin sister? Mei-Chan has her eyes on Kiyoteru-Sensei, well Mei-Chan and Mei-Kun are siblings after all.

Luka nodded.

"Oh well, see you guys tomorrow." Luka waved to the others as she and her friends walked away.

* * *

"Hm...what should the song name be..?" Miku thought.

"What about something that starts with with a M?"

"M...m...m...mag..Magnet!" Miku said.

"Magnet..? That's great!"

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"I'll get it!" Miku yelled.

"Okay!" Mikuo yelled back.

Miku ran downstairs then opened up the door. The one standing by the door was a beautiful girl with blue hair and eyes. She had a scarf tided in a bow, similar to Kaito's scarf, she was wearing a simple plain white dress that had a few yellow stripes on it. She wore black thigh-hight socks and she wore brown boots.

"Hi, I'm Kaiko Shion."

"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku! Mikuo's sister. Come in'' Miku invited. " ONII-CHAN! KAI-CHAN IS HERE!" Miku yelled.

"Eh?" Mikuo ran down as fast as he could. Luka wanted to see how she looked so she walked out too. _Whaaa sugoi, what a beautiful lady. So mature..._ Luka thought.

"Lu-Chan, Let's practice our song."

"Sure. First we need to design our costumes though."

"I'll design them!" Miku smiled.

"Okay."

Miku took out her sketch book and starting by doodling her and Luka as a base. When she was done, the dress for Luka had a black dress that had bits of silver sequence with a one side strap on the strap was a bow. It had an electric blue head phones in a butterfly shape, and a mini top hat. With some gloves. Her's had something similar, a black dress with silver sequence, an electric pink butterfly shaped headphones, instead of a top hate, there were two bows on each side of her ponytails, tying it up. They both had wavy hair.

"Whaa... sugoi." Luka said.

"Hehe~" Miku said.

"Now..we need to get this made..."

"Um...I know how to made these kind of stuff, my sisters and I know would to do these kind of stuff." Kaiko said.

"Really?! You'll help us?" Miku smiled.

"Yes.."

"Thank you!" Miku snuggled Kaiko.

Miku took out her phone and called Luki and Meito to bring their friends and to bring their musical tools.

About 20 minutes till they arrived with a few friends. They walked in to the room where they record the songs. They started to introduce themselves.

"Len Kagamine, just call me Len."

"Gakupo Kamui."

Luka blushed when she saw Gakupo.

"Kagamine Rinto."

"Kasane Ted."

"V4 Flower."

"Dell Honne."

"I'm Miku, and this is Luka my best friend. You guys should know Onii-Chan. Kai-Chan is helping us with the costumes, so we'll record the song today and make the PV on Thursday."

They got out the instruments and started playing them.

"Okay first up is romanji!"

 _"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

 _Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou~_

 _Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

 _Anata no te ni rinpun n wo tsuketa"_

 _"Karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to_

 _Yurusarenai koto ga naraba naosara moe agaru no"_

 _"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

 _Machigai nado nain da to omowasete_

 _KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii_

 _Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"_

 _"Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

 _Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete_

 _"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

 _Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo "_

 _"Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku_

 _Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni "_

 _"Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume janakute_

 _Magure mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

 _Furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no..._

 _Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata"_

 _Yoake ga kuru to fuan de naiteshimau watashi ni_

 _"Daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naiteita no?"_

 _"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

 _Machigai nado nain da to omowasete_

 _KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni_

 _Yoishire oboretai "_

 _"Hikiyosete MAGUNETTO no you ni_

 _Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au_

 _Fureteite modorenakute ii sore de ii no_

 _Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_ "

"Yay~ That went great!" Miku said cheerfully.

"Okay, now English."

 _"A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_  
 _Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_  
 _My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_  
 _Scales dropping into your hand"_

 _"I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue_  
 _Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still"_

 _"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_  
 _That you don't think this is a mistake_  
 _I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_  
 _I want to drown in this moment of captivation"_

 _"Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself_  
 _If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_  
 _The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing_  
 _I would follow you to the end of forever"_

 _"If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved_  
 _as if we had no time to feel tender each other"_

 _"That dream has never come again_  
 _There is no chance in our reality_  
 _If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine..._  
 _You are everything in the world to me"_

 _"Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying_  
 _When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?"_

 _"I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_  
 _That you don't think this is a mistake_  
 _I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_  
 _I want to drown in this moment of captivation"_

 _"I am drawn to you like a magnet_  
 _Even if I left, we would find each other again_  
 _I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me"_

"Yeah!" Miku high fived everyone.

Luka smiled.

They had their recording done, all they needed know was to make the PV.

"Ne, ne Kaiko, what's your guy's song..?"

"..Butterfly on your right shoulder." Kaiko replied.

The recording was finished and everyone went home. Luka was staying over for the night.

"Ano...Gakupo-Kun..thank you for helping."

"Ah, no prob. Your Welcome."

"Yes."

* * *

The next day came and Kaiko came back with the clothes and accessories.

"Whaaa! Arigatou!"

"Your Welcome, it was fun making these." Kaiko smiled.

"Onee-Chan did you steal my ice cream?!" Kaito yelled.

"No.." Kaiko smirked a bit.

"Onee-Chan..."

Kaiko couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, "AHAHAHA I'M SORRY IT WAS THE LAST ONE I HAD TOO-"

"Ehhh?!" Miku was shocked at this behavior. _I thought that she was really mature..._ while she was walking to class with Luka and Meiko, she accidentally bumped into a boy that she saw yesterday.

"I'm sorry...Ah! Lenny...! I'm sorry.."

"I-it's fine..." he said.

"Eh? What's this?" Miku picked up a letter. "To Miku...From Len..."

She was about to open the letter when Len shouted, "A-ah! M-my leg hurts."

 _Uwaaaa! she almost saw the letter! Good thing I made an excuse just in time._

"Lenny? Are you okay?"

"Let me handle this." Meiko picked him up." Whoa you're light."

"U-uwa.."

* * *

Finally the 2nd chapter is DONE YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. K. Bye. Reviews please, I don't own Vocaloid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~! Yes my friend, ObsessedFangirl - ik her irl. It is **booty** ful. Back with another chapter~! Enjoy, Reviews please.

* * *

Len was _**defeated** ,_ first he wrote a love letter to a girl he just met, then a girl that's the same age as him _carries_ him in _princess way._

"U-um.. Sakine-San..I'm fine..." the blond boy said.

"Eh? I thought you said your leg hurt, don't you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"Well, I-" The blonde fondled with his fingers in the girls arm. "I just didn't want Miku-San to read the l-le-let-letter.." his face was flushed.

The brunette put the boy on the bed in the nurse's office. "Hehe, I see~ Geez, Miku's getting a triangle already, soon it'll become a harem." Meiko laughed. "Anyways, I'll tell her not read the letter for now. I'll pretend that nothing happened, I won't tell her that you like her, kay?"

"T-thank you.."

The brunette walks out the door. The blond closes his eyes a goes into a deep sleep.

* * *

"LEN~!" a blonde girl with long tied up hair walks in with two other blondes.

"I heard you wrote a love letter to Hatsune-Chan~" the girl with the big ribbon on head says.

Len slowly opens his other blonde, the only other male has nothing to say. Though, he looks guilty like he did something bad. The two girls or Rin and Lenka kept teasing Len. Len looks over at Rinto and wonders what's wrong.

"Oi, Rinto is something wrong?" Len says worriedly.

"Huh? Oh..u-uh...nothing" Rinto stutters.

Len gets out of the bed. "Let's have lunch."

The other three agree.

* * *

At lunch, there were all kinds of Vocaloids, he saw a bunch of siblings. He was looking around when he spotted the Hatsunes, Megurines, and Sakines together along with the three of the male Shions.

"So...what is that..?" Miku pointed to Kaito's and Kaiko's sandwich.

"...? Oh, my sandwich..? It's a ice cream sandwich!" Kaito grinned.

"Yeah, it tastes great! Want some?" Kaiko offered.

"Eh..? Um...I'm fine.." Miku turned down the offer.

Then four trays were set down on the table that Miku and others were sitting at.

"Hi, I'm Rin, this Lenka my sister, and my brothers Rinto and Len. I think you've met them." Rin pointed to the three. "Can we sit here with you guys?"

"Sure!" Miku smiled.

 _Mhm..great. GREAT. Kamisama, do you really hate me that much? I know, I know that I like to walk around naked with only a scarf on, but I haven't been doing that recently...LOOK! MORE. DAMN. BOYS. AT. OUR. TABLE. UGH._ Kaito kept thinking.

"Hey, Len here's your letter." Miku handed the letter to them.

"Uh, Thanks." Len took the letter.

"Ne, Lu-Chan are we going to film the PV today?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think so." Luka said while eating some chopped up tuna.

"Oh okay, so are you staying again?"

"Mmm, yeah." Luka smirked.

Why did Luka smirked? She looks all mature and stuff, but whenever it's only Miku and her. They do all kinds of stuff, read and watch yaoi especially reading Doujins, well, they are Otakus.

Miku smirks back, "Kay, gonna set up the stuff then."

"Oh? What's your song gonna be? Meiko and Kaito?" Miku asks.

"On the Rocks." Meiko said. "This dumbass next to did nothing but sit on my bed but eating ice cream and watching ecchi anime." Meiko sighs.

"Hey! It was a new episode! Of course I'd have to watch it!"

"Thanks to Kaiko and her sisters, we got out costume done, now I'll have a hard time trying to get this idiot to even look mature in the video." Meiko sighs even more.

"I'm doing a song with Gakuko called Go Google It." Luki says.

"Ah.. if only I could do the song with Kiyoteka-Sensei..." Meito sighs.

"Dude, she a teacher, like she's gonna date an idiot like you." Mikuo said.

"She's only threes older thought...plus age doesn't matter. But I'd ratter be with Miku~" Meito tried to piss off Mikuo.

"Haha, no. Don't even try, that goes for everyone else to."

"Even me? I'm your best friend~" Luki flutters his eyes.

"Hm...maybe, depends. By the way Meito what's your song called?"

"Stay With Me."

"Wow, you actually did something that sounds mature."

"What's everyone's favorite food?" Miku asks. "Mine is..LEEKS"

"Leeks." The male Hatsune says.

"Luna." Luka says.

"Lunaaaaaaaaaa is life, tbh." Luki answers.

"Ice Cream!"Kaito says.

"Red peppers.." Akaito says while eating one.

"Bananas" Len and Lenka both say at the same time.

"ORANGESSSS" The other blondes scream.

"What about you? Tai-kun" Miku asks Taito, who was the only left sitting on the table that hasn't answered.

"..blood..." Taito quietly whispers.

"B-blood..?" Mikuo says, concerned.

Everything goes silent.

"Um...did I do something..?" Taito worries.

"Oh..Nothing! Everything is perfectly fine!" Miku exclaims waving her hands. "Oh.. uh what's every one's song name, who's their partner? I'm with Lu-Chan. It's called Magnet."

"I'm alone." Meito says. "It's called Stay With Me."

Luki and Mikuo giggles, probably saying that he's a loner or something like that.

"I'm with Kaiko, it's called Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder." Mikuo says.

"I'm with the demon, On The Rocks." Kaito points to Meiko, then regrets calling her a demon.

"..I'm with...Akaito...it's called... Circle You, Circle You.." Taito quietly says.

"With Gakuko-San, Go Google It." Luki says.

"I'm doing it with Rin, Servant of Evil." Len says.

"I'm doing it with Lenka, Daughter of Evil." Rinto says.

Like some say, _Time flies by._ Quickly, the week ends and the day to watch all the PV's the students in the whole school have made has come. Miku sits there, bored waiting for here to be called up with Luka to show their PV. At some kind of Luck, Miku and Luka were chosen as the first ones to present their PV's. Miku walks up nervously with Luka.

"Hi, I-I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku introduces herself.

"And I'm Megurine Luka, please enjoy the PV, if you could please vote for us." Luka smiles.

After the PV finishes playing, everyone claps. Hours and hours went by and finally the load of the PV's are finished playing. Everyone puts in their vote in the vote box.

"Okay." Kiyoteru announces. "The Top 5 PV's are Hatsune Miku and Luka Megurine with 39 votes, Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito with 37 votes, Lily and Seeu with 34 votes, Kasane Ted and Kasane Teto with 38 votes, Megurine Luki and Kamui Gakuko with 35 votes. Okay, Everyone, vote up for the top 3 now."

Everyone inserted their votes. "Okay! Now for the top 3! Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka with 59 votes, Lily and Seeu with 57 votes, and Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito with 59 votes. As you can see, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka are tied in with Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito. Who will win?" Kiyoteru asks.

Miku stares at Luka with hope, hoping they win. It seems like Kaito doesn't give a damn at all.

"Okay..." Kiyoteru slows down." The winning PV that will get made into the drama will be, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka! With 61 votes! Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito had 2 votes less!" The crowd all cheers for the two girl's victory.

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! We get our own drama!" Miku grins.

"Yeah!" Luka high fives the teal haired girl.

"Congrats!" Meiko walks over.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Taito, you little yandere- I love male yanderes so much, like yandere makoto~, reviews please. I don't own Vocaloid~.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay! I said no yuri..but the song Magnet! It's basically yuri..so...and if you read the lyrics then..so..know...okay! In this chapter, it will explain Miku and Luka doing their drama, Magnet, since they won the PV contest. I don't anything except for the plot and some random genderbend vocaloid names I made up.

* * *

"Hi, you two are Miku and Luka, am I right?" a handsome male walks over. He has black hair with ocean-blue eyes, with a fine build, not to muscular, in between, Pretty tall, wearing a black V-Neck shirt and some skinny jeans. "Hi, I'm going to be the director of Magnet, nice to meet you. I'm Tadahoshi Mizuki just call me Mizuki." He smiles, especially at Miku.

"Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku."

"And I'm Megurine Luka."

"Good, first of all you two don't mind the setting right..?"

"Yes, we don't mind, we are fine with it." Luka replies.

"Yep!" Miku agrees.

"Okay, well then you two have read the script right?"

"Yeah, but... I couldn't memorize the whole script..." Miku looks down.

"It's fine, it's your first drama after all." Mizuki smiles. "You'll get used to it soon. Here are your costumes, let's start filming."

* * *

 _**Episode One: Running away**_

 _Parted away from our family and our fate, we soon meet up again, but some how this.. feeling is different... not the feeling of friendship..but somehow similar..._

 _"Miku!"_

 _"Lu-Chan!" Miku runs to Luka._

 _"It's been a few days since we have reunited..."_

 _"Yes, my mother has been very strict about my sickness.." Miku quietly says. "She barely lets me go outdoors anymore..Ah...I wish I was just like a butterfly that could fly freely and go anywhere they wish to go."_

 _"Yes...My family wants me to get married.." Luka looks down._

 _"Eh?! This early?! Getting married..?"_

 _"Yes...I-I don't want to yet..." Luka's voice start to tremble._

 _"Lu-Chan..." Miku puts her hand on her friends's shoulder._

 _"Hey, you two!" two girls in a yutaka similar to Miku and Luka's run over. One with brown hair and a large chest, and the other with blond hair with a bow and a small chest._

 _"Rinny..Mei-chan."_

 _Luka sniffs and blocks her tears from coming out, she doesn't want Rin and Meiko to see her cry, as for she isn't as close with as she is the teal haired girl._

 _It has become night and Luka is in her futon, thinking about this feeling between her and the teal haired girl. 'Why is it that now, I want to stay with her forever..? Is there something wrong with me..? I hope not...Still...why is father and mother forcing me to marry into another rich family..? Don't we already have enough wealth? Onii-San ran away with Mikuo-San..if only I could do that. That's it! Tonight, I will ask Miku to go on a journey with me...The feeling I have is...love I love as an friend...just as if I would love as much as my future partner...but I do know that...it still not the love as in marrying another person..'_

 _"Mother, father. I cannot marry another person."_

 _"W-what do you mean?!" the mother questions the pink haired girl._

 _"As for I have no interest in this kind of stuff. My sexuality is not normal." the girl lied._

 _"What did you say?!" the father throws his cup on the grounds which shatters into pieces. "You are a disgrace to the family!" The man yells._

 _"Yes, if that is what you think of me." the girl says._

 _The man cannot hold in his anger anymore, he holds up his and smacks the pink haired girl across the face. "Go! Go! Go away from this place! We do not need such behavior in this household!" The man yells._

 _"Then, farewell." The girl gets up, holding back her tears from falling out._

 _The girl goes into her room and takes a piece of cloth, along with all her money which is quite an amount and takes her belongings then wraps the cloth around her belongings. She then leaves a note by the table and leaves through the bamboo window. The girl walks to her friends house and passes through the bamboo window by sliding the window open. The girl pushes the other girl awake._

 _"Mm..Lu-Chan..?" the teal haired girl rubs her eyes._

 _"Miku, I'm going to escape..do you want to come with me and leave this terrible place, just like what Onii-San and Mikuo-San did?" the pink haired girl asks her friend while whispering._

 _"Escape..? Yes... let go and pack up my belongings.." the teal haired girl answers._

 _Quickly, the two help pack up Miku's belongings and then Miku writes a note to her family. Luka pushes Miku through the window first, then Luka goes through window after the teal._

 _The two walk to the villages shops and take all the money from their village safe including some of their family's money as an revenge to how their family has treated them. Overall they had over a million in the money, for their parents have much wealth. They rent the Inn for a night, they settle their belongings in the closet. Luka then uses her power to heal Miku a bit. Luka had studies all types of powers wizards could have. Miku had the power of intelligence and wealth, she could make money appear from nowhere and she could of ideas that could make her rich, therefore, they did not need to worry about money. Luka majored in health, she could heal many people and she fully heal Miku's sickness if she had the time, so she'll start to heal Miku's sickness when it night time, now she had plenty of time, for they have escaped and have nothing to do. The night was over and Miku's sickness was about 50% gone._

 _"Okay, time to leave." Luka says._

 _"Yes." The teal says._

 _The pay for the night they have rented then go and have breakfast and walk more till they have entered another village. They buy some axes and some other tools, they got a bamboo bag that could hold more belongings. They decided that they would settle in another land._

 _"Are you two going to settle in a land...?" a blue haired man asks them._

 _"Yes, are you too?" Luka asks him and his purple haired friend._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then would you like to join us..?" Miku asks before she fall on the floor coughing._

 _"Are you okay..-"_

 _Luka quickly uses her powers to heal the teal. "Better...?" she asks concerned._

 _"Are you two wizards too?" the purple haired man asks._

 _"Yes.." Luka says trying to carry Miku._

 _"Let me carry her."the blue haired man says._

 _"Thank you. Oh, I have never asked for your name haven't I? I'm Megurine Luka and my friend is Hatsune Miku._

 _"I am Shion Kaito, this is Gakupo Kamui. It's fine if you two call us by our first names."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Kaito, Gakupo. Please go along with our first names as well."_

 _They three continue walking on as Kaito carries Miku in his arms. She took bit of an interest in this kind man, having some sort of feelings for this man that she had just met. They soon all arrive at a Inn, Miku and Luka in one room, Kaito and Gakupo in one room._

* * *

"Uwaaaa! Sugoi!" Miku claps her hands together.

"So what do you think of the first episode of the drama, Magnet?" Mizuki says.

Everyone goes in awe. Kaito secretly grins _FINALLY I GET TO GET CLOSE TO MIKU._

* * *

A/N : SOOOOO? How was it? Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi~! Thank You, Miku Fan for those reviews! If I'm missing any character that was not paired with anyone else, please let me know and I'll do some research on that character and add him in..! -Yaoi-Chan

* * *

Mizuki walks in happily before the filming of Magnet episode 2.

"Everyone!" he smiles, "the episode got more than a million views, world wide!" he smiles even more. "Let's do a better job today!"

"Yes!" Miku and Luka both nod at the same time.

"Okay!" the staffs smile with the okay sign.

* * *

 ** _Episode Two: The Inn_**

 _Unable to sleep, staring at the walls of the inn, thinking about her. The beautiful teal hair she has. So soft and silky it looks. He smiles at the thought of it, like him, his friend was thinking about the same thing, beautiful pink hair, so soft and silky. They both smiled at the thought once again._

 _The gentle smile of the man with purple hair. The pink haired girl smiled at the thought. Miku was asleep, while Luka was healing her. Miku drifted off to sleep easily, thinking about what if she meets her brother and her friend's brother during this journey._

 _The morning came quickly, they order ramen. The pink haired girl chose the tuna ramen, Miku chose the leek ramen for it was good for health and it tasted good for her for some unknown reason, the purple haired man chose the eggplant one, and well...as for the blue haired man...he had a fight with the owner because he wanted ice cream his ramen..._

 _"NO! I DEMAND ICE CREAM ON MY RAMEN!" Kaito screamed._

 _"IT WOULD TASTE DISGUSTING!" the owner yelled at Kaito._

 _Gakupo sighs and looks at the two girls, "Are you two okay..? Don't worry he's ALWAYS like that." Gakupo sighs even more._

 _"Oh..." Miku looks at the blue haired man. "Um...Kai-Kun..."_

 _"E-eh..?" the blue haired man blushes at the thought of his new nickname, he slowly turns around trying to hide his blush. "w-what's up..?"_

 _"Oh. Um..never mind."_

 _Kaito finally got his ice cream ramen, he smiled brightly at ate it, like it was one of the best foods in the world._

 _"Yum!" Kaito smiles._

 _"Doesn't it..taste weird...?" Luka asks._

 _"Nope! It tastes great!" Kaito exclaims._

 _"I-I- see..." Luka continues her ramen._

 _They pay for their breakfast and leave. On the way they see two boys on the ground, injured, one with blond hair and one with black hair, they looked very similar. Miku saw them and quickly ran to them._

 _"Are you two okay...?" she asks._

 _"...ugh...I...we...were..being..chased..by..the...kingdom.." the blond one says._

 _The two boys slowly close their eyes and drift off to sleep._

 _"Um...can you two..?" Luka asks Kaito and Gakupo._

 _"Yeah, sure." Gakupo says._

 _Kaito carries the blond one and Gakupo carries the raven haired one. They find a good place to camp in, they had food. Gakupo and Kaito studied many years in order to learn how to make supplies they needed to pop out of their hands. They had dinner and the two boys woke up._

 _"Where are we..?" Len asks._

 _"Hi, I'm Luka Megurine, this is Hatsune Miku, Kaito Shion, and Gakupo Kamui." she smiles. "We happened to find you two on the ground injured. May you please tell us what had happened..?" Luka questions the two._

 _"Uh...I'm Kagamine Len..and this is my cousin, Rei..." he says, "We used to work for the kingdom, however we found out that the kingdom was using the people, so ran off, they found out that we knew their plans, so they went off to chase us.."_

 _"We are running away from home, hoping to build our own tiny village, would you care to join us?" Miku asks._

 _"Sure..." Rei answers._

 _They continue on their journey, Len and Kaito often have fights. Rei was the quiet one, for now. Miku was often cheerful since her sickness was healed. Luka and Gakupo had started dating. They have traveled for about 4-6 months, looking for a place as far as possible. They find a large village. They go into the village owner's office to find two owners. Miku cried and hugged one of them, then Luka knew why, she cried and went to the other village owner. This got Rei, Len, and Kaito thinking, who is this to Miku?! Gakupo, however stayed calm, he knew who those two man were, the pink haired one was Luka's brother and the teal haired one was Miku's brother._

 _"Hi...You must be Luki and Mikuo right..?" Gakupo walks up to Luki then puts on a brave face, "I-I-I'm L-luka's b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend.."_

 _"Oh?" Luki looks at Gakupo._

 _"O-onii-San-"_

 _"Hold on, Luka." Luki walks closer to Gakupo, then backs up. "All of you shall stay in this village for about a week." Luki says._

 _Knowing that her brother will change in her and test Gakupo, Luka smiles and walks away. Luki's power was that he could change into anyone and anything. Miku and Luka had a room together. Kaito and Len, and Gakupo and Rei. The next day, Luka and Miku were going to go to a few stores in the plaza, or what they call a mall, without letting the others know, only Mikuo and Luki knows. Luki changes into Luka and Mikuo changes into Miku. Luki goes with Gakupo, Gakupo thought that Luka was acting strange. By the end of their day, Gakupo went up to Luka._

 _"Hmmm~ What is it Gakupo?" Luki asks._

 _"You're not Luka are you?" Gakupo says._

 _"What makes you think that?" Luki says._

 _"You..you..aren't Luka. Luka isn't like this, she's a gentle, joyful king girl, not a flirt. You..you are Luki, am I right?"_

 _Then suddenly Luka runs to Gakupo and hugs him._

 _"You-you passed the test!" she smiles._

 _Luki changes back to himself, "Very well, this shows that you truly love my sister, I shall grant you the permission to stay with her, if you two go any further, than you have the permission to marry her."_

* * *

 _A/N: Okay..? So how was it? Reviews please._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM BACK .okay okay I was just lazyyyyyyyyy so I didn't update, plus I'm back at schoolll. there'll be a yaoi ship at the end sooo. it'll be mikuo x lu- i think i gave out too much info you know- just pay attention to their actions.

* * *

"Everyone! Magnet ranked in the top tens!" Mizuki came running to them.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Miku was shocked.

"Really?!" Luka smiled brightly.

This week they were off, the company they were working were broadcasting anniversary specials.

* * *

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan!"

"Yeah, Miku?

Luka turns around to face her friend.

"We got a letter from Crypton!" Miku grins.

They opened to see the letter, inside it read.

 _Dear to all ladies and gentlemen reading this, you are invited to Crypton's 20 year anniversary party and awards_ _assembly. We hope you will be one of the award winners._

 _Sincerely, Crypton Future Media, Yowane Kirito_

"Yowane...? I feel like I've heard that last name somewhere before...hmm. Anyways Lu-Chan, we're gonna go right? Also your birthday is coming up to! Not to metion, we forgot Lu-Kun's birthday!"

"Yeah, I suppose we are gonna go." Luka smiles at Miku. "It's the Yowane family, you know. Haku and Hakuo from class C? They're also freshmen like us."

"Does that mean they own Crypton?" Miku look curiously.

"Yes, I believe so."

"ohhhh that also means that we work in same company right?"

"I guess so.."

* * *

"Kaiiiiiii-Chan!" Miku runs up to Kaiko.

"Yes, Miku-San?"

"Well I sketched up some designs for a party Lu-Chan and I are going to attend! Would you please make them?"

"Sure, I'll see what we could do!" Kaiko smiles at Miku

"Thank you~"

* * *

It was the day of the party and awards assembly. Miku and Luka were walking in the beautiful hotel. Miku and Luka were talking about some yaoi stuff, when Miku wasn't looking straight she bumps into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry-" Miku looks up to see two twins in front of her.

The female, have gray/ash colored hair, with eyes the color of blood. Hair tied up in a low pony tail, with a light purple bow, she was also in a light purple dress, same color as her bow. The dress was gray and purple. The tighter part of her top part show her beautiful hourglass figure. Her chess was big, but a but smaller then Luka's, which made Miku look at herself, then get disappointed. The male looked just about the same at the female. Accept with short hair, about the same lengths as Mikuo's. All the way till half of his neck. He was wearing a purple tie, the same color as his sister's. In a gray dress shirt, with a black coat. Then dress pants. The belt with chains around, which showed off a more bad boy aura then the prince type. His eyes were the same color as his sisters.

"Are you okay?" Both twin held out their hands for Miku to hold on.

"Y-yes..!" Miku smiles. "Ah! You guys are- Ha-Chan and Ha-Kun right?"

"Your Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka who won on the assignment. With the song, Magnet. It was a great song. I really enjoyed it." The Male says.

"Yes...it was." The female says.

"Since we're all going to the same room, let's go together!" Miku smiles. "Come on!"

"O-okay.."

* * *

They walked in to see a bunch of famous celebrities, producers, designers. Miku was amazed.

"Father..!" Haku calls out to her dad.

"Haku, Hakuo!" Kirito walks over. "Oh, Miku and Luka! Have you already met Haku and Hakuo? I heard they go to same school as you guys!"

"Yep!"

"Miku, Luka, your guy's show is really popular right now, Magnet right? I have seen it too, I'm impressed at your guy's acting skills! Oh! Rei! Get over here."

"Ah, Rei-Kun!" Miku smiles. Rei looks over, hiding his blush.

"Hello." Rei bows down.

"Ah, the awards are going to start soon, let go get a seat." Luka says.

The other agree, then go find a seat. In the circular table, the seating is arranged as:

Miku - Luka - Haku - Hakuo - Rei - Miku

"Ahh! Miku! Luka!" Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Luki and Mikuo are seen running towards them.

"We were late, thanks to think idiot!" Mikuo looks over at Kaito.

"O-onii-San! It was clearly Len, and Gakupo's fault!"

"Well, all of you are to blame."

Well then seating changes into this:

Miku- Luka - Gakupo - Kaito - Len - Rei - Hakuo - Haku - Luki - Mikuo - Miku

"Geez! Onii-Chan! You're too over protective!" Miku says.

"You never know there are to many wolfs."

"Eh~ Are you saying that I'm a wolf to? Your precious childhood friend? I wanted to sit with Miku~"

"No," Mikuo glares. "Don't you dare lay a single finger on my sister."

"Ehhhhh, meanie.

"B-by the way Miku, e-everyone.. umm.." Luka nervously looks at Gakupo, staring at him, giving him singnals of she should say something or not. Gakupo nods. "I-i'm going out with Gakupo..."

"Ah! That' great Lu-Chan!"

"Eh? Your not surprised?"

"Nope~ I already knew from how you two communicate with each other~"

The others agree.

"Oh by the way, Miku. Don't you remember us?" Kaito asks Miku.

"Eh? Have I met you guys before?"

"So you really don;t remember? Me, Gakupo, and You were in the same kindergarten."

"Kindergarten...kindergarten...kindergarten.." Miku repeats. "Ah! I remember, you tried to steal my leek, then i went and hunted you two down. We were childhood friends! Ahahaha, I totally forgot about you two after elementary school!" Miku laughs. "No wonder i found the name Gakupo kamui so familiar, so i called him Gakupoop, what i used to call you in kindergarten and elementary school. I thought i knew about Gakupoop."

"What about me? Did you remember me?" Kaito asks.

"Nope."

"uwaaaaa that hurt."

"pffff" Len and Gakupo laugh at Kaito.

"Shadupo!"

* * *

Bonus

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan! I drew some new drawings, let go check them out!" Miku hold out her overfilled binder with a bunch of drawings.

Miku and Luka sit on the grass by the field, where other people are playing soccer. Miku opens the binder, then drawings slip and fly around while the kids are playing soccer.

'Uwaaa! My yaoi drawings!" Miku runs to collect her drawings before anyone get them, while Luka is cracking up at the situation.

Some people hand over the drawings, while Miku is very embarrassed.

"T-thank you.."

"No problem."

Though some people look at Miku with a weird look.

"Oh, oh, here's our little princess, with ALL guys helping her pick up her drawings. That was a shoujo moment wasn't it?" Luka still cracking up at what's happening.

"Yeah, but I had to experience a shoujo moment with YAOI drawings!" Miku screams.

* * *

A/N: The bonus was real, it actually DID happen to me. IOt was my yaoi drawings, i was so embarrassed and my friend kept cracking that day. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. lately I haven't been able to update because I'm catching up in anime, I started Gintama. I'm trying to find time to update on fanfics.


	7. Chapter 7

ayyyyyyyyyyy happy valentines- well enjoy- btw this chapter later bc im lazy- also pls check out my other fanfics if you can-

* * *

"Now, up next...is..the popluar, Magnet! These two just started high school and got into the top tennnnn!" The announcer states. "Hatsune Miku and Luka...!"

"Let's go, Lu-Chan!" Miku gives Luka a signal before pulling Luka's hand to go up the stage. The crowd claps when they arrive at stage.

Mikuo gives a slight smile at his sister, proud of her achievement. Gakupo smiles, waving at Luka. Luka notices Gakupo and blushes. Gakupo grins at the pink haired female.

"How do you feel about this achievement?" The annoucer asks Miku and Luka.

"Welllll! I feel reallly reallllly happy about it! I want to thank everyone who had helped me!" She grins then winks, blowing a kiss in front of the camera. "This is to everyone who had helped us!"

"Well, I'm very grateful for this achievement." Luka smiles gently, directing it to Gakupo. "Thank you all for supporting us on this journey that has just started."

"Well, it seems that both of you are very exited, are you really for the next season? _Is_ there going to be a next season after you finish? Or will you two start a new series?"

"So far, we're not sure. Though I do believe that we will end magnet very soon, and will start on a series." Luka sates.

"So, we'll be veryyyy happy if you continue to support us until the end of Magnet!" Miku smiles.

"Well, here you have earned the award, "New Actor's script and dramas" You two, we wish you luck throughout all of Magnet!"

"Thank you!" The two says before walking down the stage to back to there seats, where they received much attention and many people who wanted to have a talk with the two of them.

Throughout the rest of the show, the teens were either talking to famous actors, singer, etc, or they were asked many questions.

"Could you be Hatsune-San's real brother?" One male had asked Mikuo.

"Ah, yes. We had decided to use our real names." Mikuo replied.

* * *

"Ahhhh that was fun!" Miku grins talking with the group.

"Yes, that certainly was." Luka smiles.

"Let's go home and watch the new episode of Prince Of Stride! We haven't caught up!"

"Yassssssssssssssssssss!" Luka fangirls.

"L-luka?" Gakupo asks, surprised at what Luka had just said.

"O-oh? I'm sorry, I happen to change personalities a lot.." Luka blushes.

"I-it's fine.." Gakupo says, liking the new side to his girlfriend.

The couple gives each other weird looks, flirting and such.

"You guys-" Mikuo says.

"O-oh, sorry." Luka says, a bit embarrassed after snapping out of it.

"Well- Do you know what next week is?" Miku says, happily.

"Hm...ah, Valentines?"

"Yes!" Miku grins.

* * *

Well, today is Valentines, the day where girls, mostly confess to the person they like, along with a few males. Although, that's not the case here, this year many males were planning to give chocolate to one girl, Hatsune Miku. Miku woke up extra early to prepare chocolate for all of her friends. Soon she heard her brother walk downstairs.

"Onii-Chan! Good Morning!" Miku smiles.

"Ah, Miku. Good morning- Are you making chocolates?!" Mikuo looks, a bit with jealousy.

"Ehehe~" Miku rubs the back of her head. "Here! One for you!" She hands her brother a clear plastic bag with heart shaped chocolate with a ribbon with a small tag that had said Mikuo's name in Miku's unique cursive writing.

Mikuo smiles then pats Miku's head. He gives her a small kiss in the forehead. "Thanks, lil'sis."

"Your welcome! Gotta give this to everyone!" Miku quickly takes off her leek-patterned apron and outs it away to got and get her hair ready.

Mikuo smiles, looking at the small bag filled with small pieces of chocolate, he puts it in his bag, then he starts cooking breakfast. \

* * *

On the Hatsune's way to go to school, they meet the Megurines.

"Ah, Lu-Chan! Lu-Kun!" Miku smiles.

"Ah, Mi-Chan." Luka smiles at Miku, while she walks out to Miku.

"Here!" She hands her a bag of chocolates.

"Ah, thank you! Happy Valentines!" Luka takes out one for Miku.

"Ah, one for you too Lu-Kun!"

"Oh? Thank you, my little chocolate. You seem more deliciou-" Before Luki could finish what he was saying while holding the small bag filled with chocolate, he was hiten by Mikuo.

"What did you say, bastard-"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Lenka and Rin come running them.

"Ah, Le-Chan and Rinny!" Miku smiles, giving them the same small Valentines bags filled with chocolate. When she notices Rinto and Len, she runs over to them.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Rinto smirks.

"S-shut up!"

"Eh? Anyways here you go, Happy Valentines!" Miku hands them the bag, before going back to the girls, she give the two boys a beautiful smile.

Len blushes really hard, if any harder, he'd probably be called a tomato. Rinto, himself the one who always tease Len, also blushes.

The whole arrive at school early, which gave Miku time to pass most of the chocolates out to almost everyone. Meito had an attempt to kiss Miku, though, Mikuo who was with Miku the whole time, stopped him. The same with the other males. Then finally they find Haku and Hakuo, the new friends. She give the chocolates to the twins, Haku smiles softly at Miku after saying thank you. Hakuo just blushes, like a 4th grader who had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole class during and oral presentation assignment. The following days soon end quickly, with Meiko giving Kiyoteru a box of heart chaped chocolates, in which when the two brunets stares at each other of an amount of time, then giving out a smile.

"Guys, I think- Kiyoteru-Sensei might like me too.." Meiko says, with her usual grin.

"Eh? That's nice." Luka say. "W-well- There's Gakupo-Kun, I-I have a date with him today so-"

"Yo, Miku, Meiko, Luka." Gakupo smiles.

"Ah, I have a bag for you two!" Miku says giving her two bags of chocolate.

"Hm? Why two?' The purple-haired male questions.

"Because one is for Gaku-Chan! Also, don't make Lu-Chan pregnant on your date! If you know what I mean~" Miku smirks.

Gakupo give her a smirk, letting her know that he understands.

"M-mi-Chan! A-and you- G-gakupo-Kun!" Luka blushes tremendously.

Luka leaves with Gakupo, waving at Meiko and Miku.

"So? How was it?"

"What do you mean?" Miku asks Meiko.

"Did you get any confessions?"

"Hm? No. Though a lot of people seemed liked they wanted to talk to me but I was too busy passing out candy so-"

"Ahhhh, Miss Popular, by the way, how's Magnet?"

"Ah, we're doing good so far- Whoa- Look at all this mail-" Miku says looking at the front of her doorstep, which was filled with mail.

"Hey Miku, You're back-" Mikuo says, behind the two girls, with Luki and Meito. "Wha-"

"Do you see how popular your sister is, my letter is in there too~" Meito smirks at Mikuo.

"You-"

"Onii-Chan! There's one for you!" Miku says holding up a letter, with really neat writing.

Mikuo opens the letter to find out that it was a confession from Kaiko, he blushes. Luki looks over. "Oh?"

"W-wha- Get out!" Mikuo glares.

"Eh~ Meanie-"

"Just- Anyways, I have to refuse her."

"Eh? Why?' Meito asks.

"Because I someone else to take care of, plus even if I do go out with Kaiko, I wouldn't have time. I'm only off my job because today is Valentines-"

"Ohhh-"

The rest of the letters were all to Miku. They had all stated, _'Happy Valentines Day.'_ some in neat writing, some typed, some in stickers, anything you could think of because the pile of letters were never ending.

* * *

so? how was it? Please review- bc its my source of energy- btw would you guys like to know what was in the letters? Tell me in your review, or give me a PM, until the next chapter-


	8. Announcement

So, Um, I'm thinking if I should still continue this series or not, seems like not many people like or read it. So if you'd like this to continue then please PM or make a review, I'm not sure if I read should continue this series, after all it's not getting as many feedback, as I thought. So please me know if you'd like me to continue this series, I'm thinking about continuing it when it gets more reviews and such, so please let me know.


	9. Horray!

so you know what?

I'm gonna restart this fanfic as soon as i promote from school! which is june 24, almost there!

im sorry for being on hiatus for so long

I've been having so many things to do, I don't even know anymore

also, about the yuri, it was going to Lily x Seeu, what a weird ship

and for the yaoi couple, it was going to be Luki x Mikuo, i hope you don't mind..

Though, if you do like yuri harems, i suggest you to try and read my all x nozomi from Love Live! when it comes out, I have so much fanfics to uodate and such, along with drawing, catching up with anime, my schedule is quite tight! cough cough, along with art depression..

anyways, see you soon!


End file.
